


Alpine University - City Of Wonder

by LunarlyPlatform



Category: Alpine University, Original Work
Genre: Art Major Isaac, Astronomy Major Jake, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Biology Major Sonya, College, Dakota is a child, Doctor Sonya, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Environmental Studies Major Florida, F/M, Florida is a little quiznack, Friends to Lovers, Geology Major Cal, Growing Up, Hospitals, Hurt Isaac, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Isaac has PTSD, Love Confessions, M/M, MOTORCYCLES????////???////, Major Character Injury, Making Up, Physics Major Cecil, Pining Charlie, Pining Isaac, Please read, Realizations, Repairing Relationships, Secrets, Sonya and Jake have ADHD, Theatre Kid Alexia, University, Voltron: Legendary Defender References, Voltron: Legendary Defender Spoilers, everyone has secrets, everyone is a mess, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarlyPlatform/pseuds/LunarlyPlatform
Summary: Isaac hoped things would turn out differently. His life couldn't get any worse...right? Well, the least he could do was open that letter.Im really bad at summaries, please read tho





	Alpine University - City Of Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> gimme feedback!!!

Isaac threw his bag onto the small sofa that was situated in his apartment. It was one of the only pieces of furniture in the apartment, apart from a small ottoman, a desk and a bed. He could never recall staying in one place for more than a few months, he was never able to keep up with his rent. Well, he could keep up with his rent, he just chose not to. He had won countless competitions and made a place for himself in the art world, he just never spent the money he gained. He had his eye on a small recording studio located across the street from an aesthetically pleasing café. If he could get it- He could start recording his own songs, even publish the few that he wrote. It had always been a dream of his. He never spent money on the stuff he didn't need, just the necessities. Yet, he managed to keep from eating canned food, which he considered a win. He walked over to the small kitchen that was joined to the living room and picked up a cream colored parcel sitting on the kitchen island. He had placed it there that morning and was interested in seeing it's contents. He flopped down on the sofa and separated the smooth white letter attached to the parcel. He hesitated before turning it around in his hands and opening it with a satisfying rip. He pulled out the paper inside and unfolded it, fixing his glasses as he did so. 

 

            ** _Dear Mr. Sharma,_**

 

**_  We are happy to say that you have been granted a full four year _ ** **_ scholarship to Alpine University, as we have noticed your excellence in the field of art. We ask you to report to the main office tomorrow for a discussion with the headmaster. We will be looking forward to your presence at our school.  _ **

 

**_ Thank You, _ **

**_ Mr. Sanchez _ **

 

 

Isaac felt his jaw drop slightly. He had applied to Alpine, but he never expected to get in. It was one of the top schools in the country, no- in the world! The hesitation in his mind was pushed down as he ripped the cream parcel. Inside was a green and black sweatshirt, the uniform he had requested on the website. He smiled and pulled his red hoodie off before slipping into the new garb. He ran his hands over the smooth material and smiled softly before taking it off again and folding it neatly. He walked into the small bedroom, and made his way over to the bed. He sat down and opened the small drawer on his bedside table that saved as a study desk. He pulled out a small framed picture. His younger self was smearing frosting across another girl's face who was also smiling and attempting to shove some cake in his.  _Red velvet._ Isaac remembered.  _It was always her favorite._ He smiled as he remembered his foster sister. That was at least five years ago. They had stopped talking to each other, but he knew it wasn't her fault. She had tried her best. He wished he could speak to her again. Just once... He rested the picture against the wall and pulled the blanket over his head, falling asleep while reliving the memories. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Isaac was tired after hearing the nice principal's assistant chat his ears off. He much preferred his music to talking. One of the first questions he asked was where the soundproof rooms were. Right now he was headed there, after he stopped in his dorm to drop off his things of course. He strode forward and twisted the handle and opened the door with a soft creak to see someone stretching. 

"S-sonya?" Isaac could feel his breath hitch. The girl sprang to her feet and moved closer. She stopped for what seemed life forever and before Isaac could process another thing, Sonya was hugging him so hard he felt like he could not breath. He felt her tears stain his shirt. 

"I-Isaac? God! It''s been so long, since- since.." 

"H-hey it's ok... I" 

Isaac felt tears slip down his cheeks as well. He had stayed with Sonya's family for a year. They treated him...okay. They were Indian, they were never really supportive of homosexuality anyways. They weren't terribly homophobic either, He remembered Sonya having at least two friends who were bisexual. They never treated him badly because of it, they just treated him more like a roommate than a son. It was only for a year though, he had to say it was probably the best year of his life. And a good year too, he turned eighteen by the time Sonya's parents asked him to leave and settle into a job and an apartment. He was thankful they did not treat him like absolute trash. They probably hated him now anyways. They did move away though, Sonya supported him constantly. They never really understood what it was to be homosexual, neither did Isaac or Sonya want to explain it to them. He remembers the day Sonya said she probably should avoid him for sometime. Her parents were probably going to be on a constant riff with her over the topic. He once had overheard their yelling, telling Sonya, that if she was gay, they probably wold be looked down on by society. It took an entire week to convince them she was still straight. She was never interested in the same gender anyways.  He never blamed her for it. She still loved him, like family. They just...grew a bit distant. Hey, at least it took his mind off of... his biological family. He never wanted to hear about his biological family again. Up till the time Isaac moved into Sonya's house he was in an orphanage. He had terrible PTSD, his flashbacks violent and bloody. He never forgot the details. 

"It's nice to see you again, Queen." He murmured, ruffling her hair. 

"Nice to see you too Lightbulb" Isaac laughed at the nickname, he had earned it when he accidentally blew up a lightbulb while trying to replace it. 

Sonya immediately requested a dorm switch, she was glad to finally be able to be with her brother. She immediately told him everything that had happened over the past few years. She had switched to a new dance studio, and within a matter of months, became an instructor. She danced professionally now, traveling the country when she didn't have her work as a intern for a doctor. Her stage name was the nickname Isaac had so dearly given her, "Queen". And she did, in fact live up to her name, as she was the Dancing Queen. Her little eight year old sister had returned to study in America, as her grandparents wanted her to be in India. She had always spent the summer in the US, and the rest of the days that were reserved for schooling were spent in India. Isaac intern told her about his life, the scholarship, the art competitions. He left out the part about the studio though, he wanted it to be a surprise for her. 

"It's getting late Lightbulb, go to sleep" Sonya laughed, slinging her motorcycle jacket over the chair. 

"Yessum" He said pulling the blanket over his head as Sonya turned off the lights. 

"Goodnight, Akira" 

 

 


End file.
